


Quattro funerali e un matrimonio

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Storie di ghiaccio e fuoco [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Out of Character, What-If, non-explicit reference to violence and death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mia ff, una parodia in cui i personaggi sono un po' messi alla berlina, si situa all'incirca tra la seconda e la terza stagione della serie TV "Game of Thrones". Ho immaginato che Roose Bolton decidesse di assicurarsi il predominio su Grande Inverno facendo sposare il proprio bastardo Ramsay ad un personaggio inventato da me, una certa Ariana Stark, sorella minore di Ned. La donna, non un mostro di intelligenza, cade in pieno nel piano dei Bolton e, nel frattempo, Roose progetta le Nozze Rosse...<br/>Grazie a chi spenderà del tempo per leggere questo mio delirio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

**Quattro funerali e un matrimonio**

Il piccolo Lord di Grande Inverno, Brandon Stark, era stato svegliato bruscamente sul far del giorno da Maestro Luwin e adesso sedeva nella sala delle udienze, sui cuscini di velluto dello scranno che era stato di suo padre, con Ser Rodrick Cassel e Maestro Luwin alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra. Il motivo di quella levataccia mattutina era l’arrivo di Roose Bolton a Grande Inverno che diceva di avere messaggi urgenti da parte del Re del Nord, il giovane Robb Stark.

Le parole del Lord di Forte Terrore, però, lasciarono allibiti il piccolo Lord e i due uomini al suo fianco. L’uomo, infatti, aveva una richiesta ben precisa da sottoporre all’udienza e cominciò subito a spiegarsi.

“Il Re del Nord ritiene che sia indispensabile rinsaldare il più possibile l’alleanza tra le nostre famiglie, in modo da creare una sorta di impenetrabile muraglia da opporre ai Lannister” dichiarò. “Per questo motivo ha deciso di utilizzare al meglio la strategia dei matrimoni: il nostro Re sposerà, infatti, una delle figlie di Lord Walder Frey e lo stesso ho già fatto io; Arya Stark, che tutti ci auguriamo di ritrovare presto sana e salva, è stata invece promessa a uno dei nipoti di Lord Frey.”

Bran pensò che Arya si sarebbe fatta scuoiare piuttosto che rispettare l’impegno che altri avevano preso per lei, ma ciò che lo turbava era un’altra cosa: perché Lord Bolton era venuto fino a Grande Inverno per riferire queste cose a lui? Forse anche lui era stato promesso, a sua insaputa, a una delle innumerevoli figlie o nipoti dell’anziano Lord?

“Sono stato inviato qui” continuò Roose Bolton, “per proporre un’ulteriore alleanza matrimoniale: l’unione fra l’unica figlia di Lord Rickard Stark rimasta in vita e mio figlio Ramsay.”

Bran sobbalzò.

“La zia Ariana? Ma è vecchia per sposarsi, ha più di trent’anni!” esclamò, senza riuscire a trattenersi e in modo ben poco galante nei confronti della suddetta zia.

“Ehm… il Principe Bran vuol dire che siamo molto onorati da questa proposta” tentò di rimediare Maestro Luwin, mentre Ser Rodrick pareva in preda a un attacco di tosse convulsa, “ma siamo rimasti sorpresi. Inoltre, mio Lord, forse non sei a conoscenza della differenza di età tra Lady Ariana e tuo figlio…”

In realtà il turbamento del Maestro e di Ser Rodrick era dovuto al fatto che al Nord Ramsay Bolton era tristemente conosciuto come _il Bastardo di Bolton_ e su di lui si raccontavano storie a dir poco agghiaccianti. Non era sicuramente il miglior partito che Lady Ariana potesse desiderare.

“Le alleanze matrimoniali non tengono conto di simili piccolezze, quanto dei vantaggi che ne possono derivare, soprattutto in tempi difficili quali quelli che stiamo vivendo” replicò Bolton, glaciale. “Ad ogni modo, la proposta non viene da me, ma dal Re del Nord in persona e ritengo che la cosa più saggia da fare sia parlare direttamente con Lady Ariana. Lei, come ultima discendente di Lord Rickard, comprenderà sicuramente le importanti motivazioni che hanno portato Re Robb a insistere per tale unione.”

A queste parole, Maestro Luwin e Ser Rodrick non poterono ribattere. La promessa sposa in questione fu mandata a chiamare e così, pochi minuti dopo, Lady Ariana Stark si presentò nel salone delle udienze.

La figlia minore di Lord Rickard Stark non era certo la bellezza che era stata sua sorella maggiore Lyanna, che aveva soggiogato il cuore di un principe e di un futuro re. Aveva trent’anni, era una donna piccola e minuta dal viso affilato e con i capelli castano dorato della stessa tonalità del fratello Ned. L’unica cosa degna di attenzione in lei erano gli occhi, grandi e di un colore tra il verde e l’azzurro; per il resto era presumibilmente una versione adulta della piccola Arya, anche lei resa insignificante dal confronto con una sorella maggiore molto più graziosa e attraente.

Roose Bolton aveva visto Ariana poche volte, anni prima, ma non mostrò il minimo scrupolo o rimorso all’idea di consegnare quella fragile donnina nelle mani del suo famigerato figlio. Anzi, dopo averla cortesemente salutata, le riferì immediatamente ciò che il nipote Robb desiderava da lei, sottolineando che tale alleanza matrimoniale avrebbe potuto rivelarsi persino decisiva per mutare le sorti della guerra in favore delle truppe del Nord, tanto per far nascere in Ariana tutti i sensi di colpa possibili e immaginabili…

“Se questo è ciò che il Re del Nord vuole da me, io posso solo accettare la proposta” rispose tranquillamente lei.

“Lady Ariana, non sei obbligata…” comincio Ser Rodrick, ma Roose Bolton, con un mezzo sorriso che sembrava un ghigno e un lampo di trionfo negli occhi gelidi, si affrettò a congratularsi con la donna per la saggezza dimostrata.

Non era più possibile ritirare la promessa fatta da Ariana.

“Se dunque è questa la volontà del nostro amato Re Robb…” provò a dire Maestro Luwin, pallido come un morto, “il Principe Bran e noi tutti saremo lieti di eseguirla. Per Grande Inverno sarà un onore ospitare tuo figlio, permettendo così a lui e a Lady Ariana di conoscersi, poi io stesso celebrerei il…”

Ora che aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, però, Roose Bolton non intendeva perdere altro tempo in inutili convenevoli.

“La vostra offerta è generosa e ringrazio di cuore il Principe Bran” ribatté. “Purtroppo, però, siamo ancora in guerra e io ho a disposizione solo pochi giorni prima di riunirmi all’esercito del Nord stanziato alle Torri Gemelle. E’ indispensabile che Lady Ariana parta immediatamente con me per Forte Terrore e che il matrimonio venga celebrato quanto prima nel mio castello: così, quando tornerò in battaglia al fianco del nostro Re, potrò rassicurarlo sulla felice conclusione della vicenda.”

Bran, Maestro Luwin e Ser Rodrick si guardarono smarriti. Era già abbastanza spiacevole accettare il matrimonio tra Ariana e il Bastardo di Bolton, ma doverla addirittura mandare senza indugio a Forte Terrore, in mezzo a gente sconosciuta e poco raccomandabile…

Lord Bolton, però, non diede ai due uomini il tempo di replicare e si rivolse invece a Bran in tono ossequioso.

“Mio principe, sono certo che non desideri altro che compiacere il nostro amato Re” disse. “Tuo fratello Robb sarà fiero di te quando gli riferirò che non hai esitato a compiere ciò che lui ti chiedeva, come ci si aspetta da un vero Lord di Grande Inverno.”

Le parole di Lord Bolton colpirono nel segno: per Bran nulla contava quanto l’affetto e la stima del fratello maggiore. Obbedendo al suo volere gli pareva quasi di averlo nuovamente vicino a sé e Robb gli mancava così tanto…

“Maestro Luwin, aiuta mia zia a prepararsi per la partenza” ordinò dunque il piccolo Lord, cercando di non pensare che, un tempo, Robb gli aveva confessato di temere Lord Bolton e che, perciò, era piuttosto strano che lo avesse scelto come suo messaggero… “e sia fatto tutto come mio fratello, il Re del Nord, desidera.”

Maestro Luwin dovette obbedire, molto a malincuore; Ser Rodrick avrebbe voluto dire tante cose, ma il suo parere ormai era superfluo.

 

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato e Ariana viaggiava da molto tempo nella carrozza che era stata allestita per lei. Roose Bolton, che era giunto a Grande Inverno a cavallo, aveva deciso di compiere il tragitto fino a Forte Terrore in compagnia della futura nuora per aver modo di parlarle con tutta calma. Sebbene scombussolata da tanti avvenimenti inaspettati e repentini, Ariana manteneva un contegno tranquillo e si guardava intorno con una carta curiosità; tale atteggiamento fu giudicato favorevolmente da Lord Bolton che pareva molto soddisfatto per la riuscita del proprio inganno.

“Mia Lady” disse ad Ariana, “hai preso la decisione più saggia e il nostro Re sarà sicuramente orgoglioso di te: hai dimostrato di essere una vera Stark.”

“Non ho fatto altro che compiere il mio dovere” rispose semplicemente lei, dimostrando ancora una volta di essere una perfetta Stark, ossia qualcuno per cui il dovere era talmente importante da giustificare le scelte più assurde.

“Sei partita senza esitazioni verso un luogo e persone che non conosci” riprese Lord Bolton in tono condiscendente. “Se qualche dubbio ti sta tormentando, rivolgimi pure tutte le domande che desideri ed io ti risponderò con la massima sincerità.”

“Ti ringrazio, mio Lord” disse Ariana, che di curiosità e dubbi ne aveva un sacco. “In effetti, avrei qualche domanda, però… ecco, non so se…”

“Immagino ti stia chiedendo quanto possa valere un matrimonio tra una Stark e mio figlio che, come tutti sanno, è illegittimo, non è così?” Bolton sorrise appena nel vedere che Ariana arrossiva. “Non devi preoccuparti di questo: ho riconosciuto Ramsay come mio erede qualche tempo fa e tu diventerai a tutti gli effetti la lady di Forte Terrore.”

_La lady di Forte Terrore_ … c’era qualcosa che suonava strano in quelle parole, sembrava il titolo di una delle storie della vecchia Nan… Ariana si scrollò di dosso quel pensiero con un sorriso e, timidamente, azzardò una seconda domanda.

“Perdona la mia insolenza, ti prego, mio Lord, ma… ecco, a Grande Inverno ho sentito circolare delle voci un po’… strane… riguardanti tuo figlio e, sì, magari si tratta solo di maldicenze, forse…”

“Non devi scusarti, mia Lady, la tua curiosità è legittima, anche perché sai bene che, tra pochi giorni, io dovrò riunirmi all’esercito del Nord e tu resterai sola con mio figlio a Forte Terrore” iniziò a dire Roose Bolton, con un esordio tutt’altro che incoraggiante. “Devo confessare che Ramsay è certamente un ragazzo singolare e ha un modo tutto suo di fare le cose; dunque, sì, gran parte delle voci che hai udito corrisponde a verità. Ma posso assicurarti che non hai nulla da temere, poiché mio figlio è ben consapevole dell’importanza del vostro matrimonio e dell’unione delle nostre famiglie, sa quanto tu sia preziosa per noi e si comporterà… beh, immagino che cercherà di fare più o meno quello che gli ho detto. E’ giusto, però, che tu sappia che dovrai mostrarti saggia e prudente nel trattare con lui che, come ho detto, ha un carattere piuttosto difficile…”

Chiaramente era un eufemismo.

“Confido nella tua intelligenza, mia Lady, pertanto so che seguirai i miei consigli e che non ti troverai in difficoltà. Ti mostrerai allegra, compiacente e rispettosa… sai, Ramsay non sopporta di essere contraddetto… se lo farai sentire importante penso che riuscirà ad affezionarsi a te” proseguì il Lord in tono discorsivo. “Lui ha le sue idee e le sue fissazioni che a te potranno sembrare strane, ma non darlo a vedere, anzi, la cosa migliore che puoi fare è assicurargli che qualsiasi cosa fa è ben fatta. Inoltre, questo devi assolutamente saperlo, ci sono cose che non dovrai mai,   _mai_ domandare e luoghi del castello in cui non dovrai mettere piede per nessuna ragione al mondo. Se ti comporterai sempre così, sono certo che riuscirete ad andare d’accordo.”

“Forse potresti ripetermi tutto dall’inizio, mio Lord, se non ti arreca troppo disturbo? Penso che dovrei scrivermelo, per essere sicura di ricordare esattamente le tue parole” rispose Ariana, chiedendosi se Lord Bolton volesse prenderla in giro.

L’uomo sembrò stupito, poi sorrise e riprese a parlare, in tono divertito.

“Sei davvero intelligente come pensavo e il tuo spirito mi piace, credo proprio sia quello che ci vuole in una situazione simile” le disse, compiaciuto. “Sono certo che ricordi benissimo quello che ti ho detto e che saprai destreggiarti al meglio. Non preoccuparti, mia Lady, dimostri di essere proprio la nuora che cercavo!”

 

La carrozza giunse a Forte Terrore all’imbrunire, proprio il momento più adatto per godersi lo spettacolo della fortezza in tutta la sua spaventosità.

“Ecco, questo è Forte Terrore, cosa te ne pare, mia Lady?” le chiese Lord Bolton, con un tempismo perfetto.

“Francamente… questo sembra un buon posto per essere aggrediti…” fu la risposta della donna, tanto spontanea che strappò una mezza risata all’uomo. In effetti, ci aveva azzeccato in pieno…

“Rare volte ho incontrato un tale senso dell’umorismo in una lady” commentò compiaciuto. “Più ti conosco e più mi compiaccio della decisione di darti in moglie a mio figlio.”

Roose Bolton scortò la promessa sposa nel castello e chiese a un servitore di mandargli immediatamente Ramsay. Intanto, Ariana si guardava intorno sempre più incuriosita, con la vaga sensazione di essere capitata in una di quelle storie agghiaccianti della vecchia Nan che tanto le piacevano.

“Finalmente, Ramsay, ma dov’eri andato a finire? Sapevi che avresti dovuto accogliere la tua promessa sposa, te l’avevo detto, no? Bene, Lady Ariana, ti presento mio figlio Ramsay. Ramsay, lei è Lady Ariana Stark” disse Lord Bolton, lievemente irritato per la brutta figura che gli aveva fatto fare il ragazzo.

“Ah, è lei… Beh, non sembra mica tanto una vera Lady” fu il commento annoiato del giovane.

_Nemmeno tu sembri per nulla un Lord_ , pensò Ariana, valutando con un veloce sguardo il ragazzotto che si trovava di fronte, vestito semplicemente, con gli occhi color del ghiaccio identici a quelli del padre sotto una capigliatura nera e piuttosto scarmigliata. Dimostrava vent’anni o poco più e ricordava un sano contadinotto piuttosto che l’erede di Forte Terrore. Tuttavia, Ariana non era venuta per farsi fare a pezzi il primo giorno e così, con un sorriso, si inchinò graziosamente e lo salutò con molta cortesia.

“Sono veramente onorata di fare la tua conoscenza, Lord Ramsay” disse.

Roose Bolton la squadrò chiedendosi se la donzella fosse molto furba o molto scema. Forse un po’ di entrambe le cose.

“Piacere mio” tagliò corto Ramsay. “Bene, ora che ci siamo presentati, io avrei da fare una cosa che ho giusto interrotto…”

Lord Bolton non voleva sapere cosa fosse.

“Ramsay, sei pregato di non farmi vergognare di fronte alla tua fidanzata! Qualunque cosa stessi facendo, sono certo che puoi rimandarla” lo rimproverò. “Ora, sarebbe cortese da parte tua intrattenere Lady Ariana, magari facendole visitare il castello.”

Ariana colse una certa irritazione nel contegno del giovane e pensò che fosse meglio evitare complicazioni.

“Mio Lord, ti prego, non rimproverare tuo figlio” disse in fretta. “A quanto pare l’abbiamo interrotto mentre aveva affari urgenti da sbrigare ed io non voglio essere un fastidio per lui. Saresti invece così gentile da chiamare un servitore che mi indichi la mia stanza, in modo che possa rinfrescarmi e cambiarmi d’abito? E’ stato un viaggio così lungo… Nel frattempo Lord Ramsay potrà terminare i suoi… impegni e poi, forse, sarà disposto a mostrarmi le bellezze del vostro castello.”

Entrambi i Bolton rimasero sconcertati: Ramsay provò un lieve compiacimento nel vedere che la sua promessa sposa prendeva le sue parti di fronte a suo padre, pur senza nemmeno conoscerlo; Lord Roose si trovò, suo malgrado, ad ammirare l’espediente al quale Lady Stark era ricorsa per liberarsi da una situazione che poteva farsi incresciosa. Se continuava così, aveva buone speranze di sopravvivere al matrimonio col suo bastardo…

 


	2. Capitolo secondo

Ariana poté rinfrescarsi, cambiarsi l’abito e sistemarsi i capelli, rendendosi perlomeno presentabile dopo un viaggio tanto lungo. Stava curiosando nella stanza degli ospiti che le era stata assegnata quando un servitore bussò alla porta e, un attimo dopo, entrò senza neanche aspettare la sua risposta.

“Milady” fece l’uomo, che dalla faccia sembrava più un delinquente che un servo, “devo accompagnarti da Lord Ramsay che ti porterà a visitare il castello. Ti prego di seguirmi.”

Ariana si domandò se in quel castello i servitori fossero tutti in quel modo, nel qual caso avrebbe trovato difficoltà nel procurarsi una cameriera personale come aveva a Grande Inverno. Comunque, avrebbe risolto quel problema in un secondo tempo, adesso era meglio affrettarsi e non far attendere Lord Ramsay e il suo patibolare servitore.

Il giovane si trovava in un salone che, presumibilmente, era quello dove i Lord di Forte Terrore tenevano le udienze. Pareva più rilassato e soddisfatto, forse perché aveva avuto il tempo di terminare ciò che l’arrivo inopportuno di suo padre e di Ariana aveva interrotto.

“Lord Ramsay, sono davvero desolata di averti disturbato durante i tuoi impegni” disse subito Ariana, inchinandosi di nuovo come se si trovasse davanti al Re. In realtà, una Stark non si sarebbe mai dovuta inchinare a un Bolton, ma questa era la situazione…

“Adesso sono libero” replicò lui senza cerimonie, “e posso mostrarti Forte Terrore in tutto il suo splendore.”

Offrì il braccio alla futura sposa, più come atto di possesso che come cortesia, le fece fare un giro per il salone, dove si sarebbe svolto anche il banchetto di nozze, quindi si incamminò con lei lungo uno dei tetri corridoi della fortezza.

“Quest’ala del castello è riservata agli ospiti, anche se non abbiamo molti visitatori a Forte Terrore e, quelli che ci capitano, solitamente li ospito da un’altra parte” spiegò Ramsay. Dicendo questo, la fissava e Ariana si rese conto che quella visita non sarebbe stata altro che un lungo esame da parte dell’erede di Forte Terrore. Lei non poteva permettersi di sbagliare nulla.

“Però ci saranno sicuramente molti Lord e Lady invitati al matrimonio” replicò lei, in tono leggero.

“In realtà no, mio padre non ha invitato quasi nessuno, dato che le nozze ci saranno tra due giorni e poi lui ripartirà per raggiungere l’esercito del Nord: parteciperanno solo alcuni figli, o nipoti, o che so io, di Lord Frey che arriveranno domattina” rispose Ramsay. “Meglio così, troppe cerimonie mi danno sui nervi, anzi, a dire il vero i matrimoni non li sopporto proprio, sono così noiosi!”

“Se devo essere sincera pure io li trovo noiosi” disse Ariana, fingendo un enorme interesse per i corridoi umidi e deserti e le stanze buie e fredde che Ramsay le stava mostrando. “Però per il matrimonio vale la stessa regola del funerale, no? Almeno al proprio ci si deve partecipare.”

Ramsay si fermò bruscamente, Ariana quasi inciampò e pensò di aver detto la cosa sbagliata; invece si accorse che il giovane si era messo a ridere.

“Questa non l’avevo mai sentita, ma devo ammettere che è vero!” commentò, divertito. “Sei spiritosa, Lady Ariana, non me lo sarei aspettato da una Stark e la cosa mi piace parecchio. Mi piace la gente che riesce a farmi ridere!”

Ciò che divertiva e faceva ridere Ramsay Bolton era spesso alquanto discutibile, ma Ariana era contenta di aver segnato un punto in suo favore. Dunque, se lo faceva ridere avrebbe avuto meno possibilità di finire sgozzata o peggio…

Scesero due rampe di scale di pietra e l’atmosfera sembrò farsi ancora più tetra.

“Ci sono un paio di avvertimenti che devo darti e per questo stiamo andando quaggiù” riprese Ramsay. “In fondo a quella terza rampa di scale ci sono le segrete del castello ed è lì che i Bolton hanno sempre rinchiuso i loro nemici. Ti avranno raccontato la storia secondo cui i Bolton si fanno mantelli con la pelle dei loro nemici, no? Beh, non è una storia, è una nostra tradizione familiare. Visto che presto anche tu farai parte della famiglia, è giusto che sappia tutto.”

Ariana si sforzò di sorridere e di prenderla con filosofia, anche se le sembrava sempre di più di essere la protagonista di una storia della vecchia Nan. Ma aveva accettato lei di sposare Ramsay Bolton e ora non si poteva lamentare, era una Stark e avrebbe compiuto il suo dovere fino in fondo!

“Ma non esageriamo con le confidenze, Lady Ariana, qui arriva la parte degli avvertimenti” Ramsay si fece più serio e indicò le chiavi che portava alla cintura. “Non ti è permesso, per nessuna ragione al mondo, mettere piede nelle segrete. Qualunque cosa ti venga detta, qualunque cosa tu possa udire, non ti avvicinare alle segrete e non tentare di entrare a vedere cosa c’è dentro. Come vedi, le chiavi le porto con me, ma non è sempre così: quando vado a caccia, per esempio, le lascio nella mia stanza perché so che nessuno, e sottolineo _nessuno_ , si sognerebbe mai di prendermele. Ci siamo capiti?”

“Naturalmente, Lord Ramsay” rispose Ariana con una tranquillità che non sentiva. “Le segrete non mi riguardano ed io non ci metterò piede.”

Altrimenti, come Ariana cominciava a capire fin troppo bene, il problema non sarebbe stato più _entrare_ nelle segrete, bensì _uscirne_.

“Marito e moglie non devono nascondersi niente, no? Io sono stato sincero con te e tu dovrai meritare la mia fiducia” riprese Ramsay. Inaspettatamente sorrise e condusse Ariana dalla parte opposta del corridoio, con un atteggiamento del tutto diverso, quasi divertito. “Proprio parlando di fiducia, mi è venuto in mente un gioco… Conosci il _gioco della fiducia?_ ”

“No, mio Lord, ma penso che sarà interessante” replicò Ariana, i cui nervi cominciavano a essere messi a dura prova da tutti quei tranelli. Ci voleva proprio la scorza dura di una Stark…

“Entriamo in questo corridoio e tu chiudi gli occhi, ti guiderò io. Ti fidi di me, Lady Ariana?”

Era una parola!

“Mi fido, Lord Ramsay” replicò comunque la donna.

“Davvero?” chiese lui in tono stupito. Evidentemente era la prima volta che qualcuno gli diceva di sì…

“Certo che mi fido di te, sarai il mio sposo, di chi altri mi dovrei fidare?” disse Ariana, sperando di segnare un altro punto a suo favore. “Devo chiudere gli occhi e poi?”

Ariana era in piedi all’imboccatura del corridoio, con gli occhi chiusi, anzi serrati, per non avere nemmeno la minima tentazione di sbirciare. Ramsay esitò un attimo, colpito senz’altro dal fatto che il suo giochetto della fiducia avesse avuto successo, poi si mise dietro di lei e la prese saldamente per la vita.

“Cammina senza guardare, ti guiderò io, è qui che sta la fiducia” spiegò.

Ariana, in realtà, aveva una totale fiducia nel fatto che Ramsay l’avrebbe portata a buttarsi dentro un pozzo o dalla torre più alta del castello, ma che ci poteva fare? Se avesse rifiutato, avrebbe fatto anche di peggio e, comunque, lei era una Stark e doveva compiere il suo dovere. Si incamminò alla cieca nel corridoio, guidata dal giovane Bolton e aspettandosi una brutta sorpresa da un momento all’altro. E la brutta sorpresa non tardò: a un certo punto il piede che stava appoggiando a terra si ritrovò sospeso nel vuoto, sotto non c’era più il pavimento ma qualcos’altro, qualcosa di profondo da cui spirava un’aria gelida. La donna trasalì, si immobilizzò e, senza aprire gli occhi, si afferrò istintivamente alle mani di Ramsay, proprio quelle mani che, immaginava, l’avrebbero spinta nel vuoto.

“Impressionante…” mormorò il ragazzo, al quale il giochetto non era chiaramente mai riuscito così bene. “Ti sei fidata davvero, Lady Ariana. Apri gli occhi e fai un passo indietro, ti tengo forte, non ti preoccupare.”

Quando Ariana vide quello che aveva rischiato, si sentì cedere le gambe e meno male che Ramsay, per una volta, aveva detto il vero e la teneva ancora saldamente, altrimenti sarebbe finita a capofitto nel trabocchetto. Era davvero un pozzo, ma nelle sue pareti erano conficcate lame affilate come rasoi. Lo sventurato che ci fosse finito dentro sarebbe stato fatto a pezzi dalle lame, i suoi miseri resti sarebbero finiti in un torrentello che scorreva in fondo e portati via dalla corrente. Doveva essere un passatempo come un altro, lì a Forte Terrore…

“Per secoli i nemici dei Bolton si son fatti un giro in questo trabocchetto” fece Ramsay, divertito e soddisfatto. “Probabilmente anche qualche Stark, chi lo sa… Insomma, che te ne pare?”

Ariana, che si stava lentamente riprendendo dal mezzo infarto subito, chiamò a raccolta il sangue freddo di generazioni di Stark e riuscì a sorridere.

“Divertente” commentò. “Hai fatto questo gioco con altri ospiti, Lord Ramsay?”

“Solo con quelli che mi erano simpatici… ma non era mai riuscito così bene” rispose lui, ancora vagamente incredulo.

Ariana preferì non soffermarsi sul pensiero di quelli che _non_ avevano superato la prova…

Finalmente, Ramsay decise che le bellezze di Forte Terrore non si concentravano tutte tra segrete e trabocchetti e i due ripresero le scale per tornare ai piani abitati. Nell’ala riservata agli ospiti c’era un certo via vai poiché i servitori stavano allestendo le stanze per gli invitati Frey che sarebbero giunti il mattino seguente.

“Le stanze degli ospiti le hai già viste” disse quindi Ramsay. “Potrei farti vedere gli appartamenti di mio padre, però, se lui lo venisse a sapere, passerei un guaio. Tu non lo conosci, sembra tranquillo e cortese, ma quando va in collera diventa un’altra persona!”

Doveva essere una caratteristica di famiglia…

“Perché dovrebbe venirlo a sapere, Lord Ramsay? Tu non glielo dirai e io nemmeno” replicò Ariana, in tono complice. “Certo, ci sono i servitori, ma…”

“I servitori sono fedeli a me!” affermò Ramsay, stizzito. Allo stesso tempo, però, gli aveva fatto piacere vedere che la lealtà di Ariana era diretta verso di lui e non verso suo padre. “Dunque, se ti compiace, mia Lady, visiteremo le stanze di Lord Bolton.”

In realtà nelle stanze di Roose Bolton non c’era da vedere nulla di più interessante rispetto alle camere degli ospiti, poiché il Lord era in guerra da mesi ed era tornato al castello solo per presenziare al matrimonio. La soddisfazione provata da Ramsay, però, stava tutta nel fatto che era entrato di nascosto negli appartamenti del padre e che Ariana gli avrebbe retto il gioco.

Quando i due uscirono di nuovo nel corridoio, rimaneva solo una parte di Forte Terrore non ancora visitata.

“Non c’è altro da vedere, qui, a meno che tu non sia curiosa di visitare le mie stanze” disse il giovane Bolton. “Non ha granché senso, però, visto che dopo il matrimonio avrai modo di vederle fino alla noia!”

“A questo non avevo proprio pensato, Lord Ramsay” fece Ariana, cadendo dalle nuvole. “In realtà credevo che avresti voluto mantenere la tua indipendenza… in fondo, sappiamo bene entrambi che questo matrimonio serve solo come alleanza fra le nostre famiglie. Non deve comportare alcun fastidio per te e io mi trovo benissimo nella stanza degli ospiti, te lo assicuro.”

Ariana cominciava a ricordare anche troppo di quello che aveva sentito raccontare su Ramsay a Grande Inverno, delle sue cacce, dei suoi trofei umani e del tempo che amava trascorrere nelle segrete a scuoiare, spellare e tagliuzzare la gente. Il tempo trascorso con lui non aveva fatto che ribadire la verità di tali voci e, del resto, lui non aveva negato nulla, ne era anzi apparso orgoglioso. La donna pensava che non sarebbe stato facile fingere di non vederlo se, a notte fonda, se ne fosse tornato da una caccia o da una serata passata a torturare qualcuno, magari insanguinato e con qualche arto come souvenir… ritenne quindi più prudente suggerire un diverso alloggiamento per lei. Ramsay, però, non capì la delicatezza di Ariana o, molto più probabilmente, se ne fregò e la interpretò a modo suo. Le si avvicinò tanto bruscamente da mandarla a sbattere contro il muro del corridoio e Ariana pensò di aver commesso proprio nel finale l’errore più grave di tutti, senza nemmeno sapere quale; si preparò, comunque, a morire in modo degno di una vera Stark.

“Se credi che accetterei un matrimonio di convenienza senza prendermi tutto quello che mi spetta” disse invece lui, in tono suadente e afferrandola senza tanti complimenti per i capelli, “allora non mi conosci proprio per niente.”

La spinse più forte contro il muro e la baciò brutalmente, tirandole i capelli nella foga e frugandola un po’ dappertutto con un fare ben poco cavalleresco. Di nuovo, i geni Stark vennero in soccorso di Ariana, che si convinse che tutto ciò faceva parte dei doveri di una moglie, che alla fin fine i Lord erano tutti _un po’ così_ con le loro Lady e che, alla fine, Ramsay era sempre meglio di un vecchio lascivo e flaccido come Walder Frey.

“Credo di aver chiarito meglio come funzionano le cose qui, Lady Ariana” concluse Ramsay, lasciandola andare. Era comunque compiaciuto del fatto che lei non avesse reagito e non avesse cercato nemmeno per un attimo di ritrarsi, al contrario si era mostrata docile e remissiva. A quanto pareva, aveva superato anche quella prova. “Ah, sarà meglio che ti risistemi il vestito e i capelli, altrimenti mio padre si chiederà dove accidenti ti ho portata.”

Svelta, Ariana si riannodò le ciocche che le erano sfuggite e armeggiò col vestito per rimettersi in ordine prima di seguire nuovamente Ramsay che si era già avviato lungo il corridoio con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

Nel salone era stata servita la cena e Roose Bolton li attendeva. Quel primo giorno tanto denso di avvenimenti si avviava al termine… non è incredibile come vola il tempo quando ci si diverte?


	3. Capitolo terzo

Gli ospiti Frey arrivarono la mattina successiva: erano in quattro, con alcuni scudieri e attendenti ed erano compagni d’arme di Roose Bolton nell’esercito stanziato alle Torri Gemelle. Ariana non era mai riuscita a imparare i nomi dei vari figli e nipoti di Lord Walder Frey e di solito li confondeva sempre, ma non pensava che sarebbe stato un problema in quell’occasione; in fondo, sarebbero rimasti solo per il matrimonio e subito dopo sarebbero ripartiti con Lord Bolton per ricongiungersi all’esercito.

In quanto futura castellana di Forte Terrore, titolo che continuava a suonarle un tantino menagramo, Ariana pensò che fosse suo dovere presenziare all’arrivo degli ospiti al fianco dei Bolton padre e figlio. Così, quel mattino, si trovava in prima linea con quello che riteneva essere il più opportuno _sorriso da Lady di Forte Terrore_ per accogliere cortesemente gli invitati alle nozze. Dopo che Lord Bolton e suo figlio ebbero dato il benvenuto ai Frey, Ariana ripeté il suo grazioso inchino a beneficio degli ospiti e sfoderò tutto il suo entusiasmo per salutarli.

“Miei Lord, siete i benvenuti a Forte Terrore” disse con gentilezza. “Sono veramente felice che siate qui per partecipare a questa fortunata unione.”

I figli e nipoti di Lord Walder non brillavano per astuzia, ma le parole di Lady Stark li sorpresero molto e si guardarono l’un l’altro, allibiti: la donzella era scema o ci faceva, per definire _fortunata_ un’unione matrimoniale con Ramsay Bolton? Ma l’aveva capito o no con chi si doveva sposare? Inoltre, tutti in quella sala, eccetto lei, sapevano benissimo che la presenza dei Frey serviva solo ed esclusivamente a fornire dei testimoni per quelle nozze assurde che, altrimenti, non sarebbero state considerate valide da molte famiglie del Nord.

Lo sgomento tra le fila dei Frey fu di breve durata. Quello che pareva il più importante dei quattro, Ser Aenys, trovò qualcosa da dire non appena intercettò lo sguardo glaciale di Roose Bolton che appariva piuttosto seccato.

“Per tutti noi è un grande onore, mia Lady” riuscì a tirar fuori. “Ti portiamo anche gli omaggi del nostro nobile padre, Lord Walder, che si duole infinitamente di non essere potuto venire.”

“Oh, sì, me lo immagino proprio quanto si dolga!” commentò sprezzante Ramsay.

Lord Bolton gli avrebbe allungato una sberla lì, davanti a tutti i Frey, ma non ne ebbe il tempo perché Ariana parlò di nuovo.

“Sono sinceramente onorata e ricambio di cuore, miei Lord, ma ditemi… Non mi portate anche i saluti di mio nipote, il Re del Nord? E’ tanto tempo che non lo vedo. So che presto si unirà in matrimonio con una delle vostre sorelle e così saremo una grande famiglia. Immagino sia molto felice delle mie nozze, che ha così caldamente incoraggiato!”

A quel punto Lord Bolton pensò che la sberla l’avrebbe rifilata ad Ariana.

I Frey si guardarono di nuovo con occhi vuoti. Il loro atteggiamento rifletteva lo sconcerto più totale. Re Robb che spingeva perché sua zia sposasse _Ramsay Bolton_? Ma era forse impazzito? O, cosa molto più probabile, era impazzita la sposina in questione…

Questa volta fu Ser Hosteen a trarre d’impaccio i fratelli.

“Mia Lady, sono molto spiacente, ma il nostro amato Re Robb ha già superato da tempo il Guado delle Torri Gemelle per dirigersi verso Delta delle Acque, perciò noi… ecco… non lo vediamo da settimane. Ma sono certo che sarà lietissimo delle tue nozze, non appena riceverà la notizia.”

“Oh, a Delta delle Acque… che peccato, allora non riuscirà proprio a partecipare al matrimonio” sospirò Ariana. “Magari ci farà visita a Forte Terrore più avanti, allora.”

“Sarà mia premura invitarlo non appena ci sarà una tregua” la rassicurò Ramsay, dimostrando un notevole autocontrollo per non mettersi a sghignazzare. Per tutti gli Antichi Dèi, quella sua futura sposa era davvero divertente!

Lord Bolton si era irrigidito per la tensione, ma, per sua fortuna, Lady Ariana, tra le sue tante doti, non annoverava una mente matematica e non le venne di chiedersi come Robb, partito ormai da settimane per Delta delle Acque, avesse potuto concordare il matrimonio assieme al suo alleato che, invece, si trovava alle Torri Gemelle. Questo lo avevano capito anche i Frey che, difatti, furono lesti a cambiare argomento.

“Il matrimonio avrà luogo domani, non è vero?” chiese Ser Aenys.

“E’ così” affermò Lord Bolton. “Desideravo vedere la felice riuscita di questa unione prima di essere costretto a ripartire per combattere, pertanto non ci sarà concesso molto tempo per festeggiare questa _fortunata unione_. Ma adesso, miei Lord, recatevi pure nelle stanze che vi sono state assegnate per ristorarvi dal vostro lungo viaggio; i nostri servitori vi accompagneranno.”

Aenys Frey e i suoi fratelli lasciarono la stanza. Ariana, però, continuava ad avvertire una lieve tensione.

“Mio Lord, ho forse detto qualcosa di male?” chiese dunque a Roose Bolton. “So che Lord Walder è piuttosto suscettibile e non vorrei aver fatto pesare la sua assenza…”

“No, stai tranquilla, mia Lady, a quello ci ha pensato _qualcun altro_ ” sibilò l’uomo, parlando ad Ariana ma guardando Ramsay, che mise subito il muso. “I nostri ospiti, però, sono stati messi in imbarazzo perché non si aspettavano tanto calore da parte tua. In fondo non sei ancora la Lady di Forte Terrore e si sarebbero aspettati una maggior… come dire… riservatezza.”

Ariana arrossì.

“Sono desolata, mio Lord! Ti supplico di perdonare la mia invadenza” disse subito la donna, contrita. “Mi sono comportata come se fossi ancora a Grande Inverno… sono davvero desolata. Ti prometto che non mi intrometterò mai più e parlerò solo quando tu o Lord Ramsay mi darete il permesso!”

“Vedo che comprendi subito, mia Lady” replicò Roose Bolton. “Confido nella tua saggezza e nella tua prudenza, d’ora in poi.”

Il Lord lasciò la stanza più tranquillo. Ariana era ingenua, ma anche docile ed era certo che un fatto così increscioso non si sarebbe ripetuto. E poi, in fondo, si trattava solo di un paio di giorni, dopo di che sarebbe rimasta confinata a Forte Terrore con Ramsay e nessuno dei due avrebbe più potuto fare gran danno.

Ariana, però, era ancora mortificata.

“Sono davvero costernata” mormorò. “Ho deluso tuo padre che è sempre stato così gentile e disponibile con me…”

“Oh, non angosciarti tanto… io lo deludo praticamente un giorno sì e l’altro pure! E’ un incontentabile, vorrebbe che tutti fossero perfetti come lui” replicò Ramsay, ancora risentito per come il padre lo aveva trattato davanti ai Frey. La presenza di Ariana, tuttavia, aveva spostato l’attenzione da lui a lei e, a dirla tutta, si era anche divertito nel vedere come Lord Bolton stesse per strozzarsi all’idea che, involontariamente, il suo piano fosse scoperto.

“Sarà in collera con me?”

“Lady Ariana, ti assicuro che, se mio padre fosse davvero in collera, te ne accorgeresti. E, comunque, sarò _io_ il Lord tuo sposo e quello che deve interessarti è fare contento _me_ ” ribadì il giovane Bolton.

Quella sarebbe dovuta essere una rassicurazione o, perlomeno, Ariana la prese per tale e della cosa non si parlò più.

 

Con l’arrivo dei Frey, i preparativi per il matrimonio presero vigore e i patibolari servitori dei Bolton furono indaffarati ad allestire il salone dove si sarebbe svolto il banchetto. Ariana, che non sapeva cosa fare, chiese il permesso di fare due passi fuori dal castello e fu accontentata: del resto, Ramsay era _altrimenti impegnato_ in un diverso tipo di intrattenimento e Roose Bolton fu ben felice di tenere per un po’ la promessa sposa lontana dagli invitati, casomai fosse capitata in qualche altro argomento scottante.

Ad Ariana piaceva camminare all’aria aperta ed era solita esplorare i dintorni di Grande Inverno; non conoscendo ancora Forte Terrore in tutta la sua bellezza, era curiosa ed emozionata al pensiero di passeggiare per luoghi diversi da quelli che ormai conosceva bene. Presa dall’entusiasmo, si spinse fino all’albero del cuore dove, il giorno seguente, si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia nuziale che, come sempre al Nord, sarebbe stata molto semplice. La donna aveva portato con sé l’abito col quale si era sposata sua madre e che aveva conservato per tanti anni, anche dopo aver passato l’età in cui solitamente le fanciulle prendevano marito e con la convinzione che sarebbe rimasta ad invecchiare a Grande Inverno. L’orologio biologico le faceva ritenere una fortuna aver trovato uno sposo alla sua età, soprattutto pensando al fatto che era più giovane di lei e tutto sommato piacente; che poi il marito in questione fosse il Bastardo di Bolton, famoso per rapire e torturare la gente, in quel momento appariva un problemino di secondaria importanza. Ariana si chiedeva invece chi l’avrebbe accompagnata durante la cerimonia, visto che suo padre e i suoi fratelli erano morti e che Roose Bolton era il padre dello sposo.

Immersa in tali pensieri sul _giorno più bello della sua vita_ , Ariana ritornò verso il castello prendendo una strada diversa e si accorse di trovarsi in un punto mai visto prima. Aggirò il muro di cinta e scese lungo un piccolo pendio per rientrare nella fortezza. Stupita, si ritrovò davanti un cancello di ferro che precedeva l’imboccatura di un lungo tunnel umido e oscuro.

“Non devo entrare nei luoghi che non mi riguardano” pensò la donna. “Però dovrò pur ritornare al castello! Questa deve essere una specie di entrata posteriore, forse usata dai servitori. Beh, se il cancello è chiuso a chiave tornerò indietro e cercherò un’altra entrata, altrimenti…”

Spinse il cancello con la mano e questo si mosse. Rassicurata dal fatto che non era chiusa a chiave e ritenendo, quindi, che non fosse uno dei posti che le erano interdetti, Ariana si incamminò lungo il tunnel. Sì, doveva essere un’uscita di servizio… il tunnel, però, la condusse a un altro cancello e, questa volta, era sbarrato.

“Che sfortuna, ora sarò costretta a rifare tutta la strada da capo!” mormorò, senza nemmeno azzardarsi a toccare le sbarre. Curioso, però, sembrava proprio una prigione…

Ariana si voltò per ritornare sui propri passi, quando un grido agghiacciante la fece sobbalzare. Pareva l’urlo di una persona in preda a un dolore insopportabile e proveniva da qualche stanza segreta oltre il cancello chiuso. Dunque era davvero una prigione e chi vi era rinchiuso stava subendo qualcosa di atroce: al primo grido erano seguite altre urla, poi lamenti, gemiti e invocazioni d’aiuto.

_Non posso fare niente per quel disgraziato_ , pensò Ariana, _e anzi è meglio che non mi trovino qui, Lord Bolton è stato molto chiaro…_

Precipitosamente, la donna ripercorse il tunnel fino all’uscita, ma era appena ritornata all’aria aperta quando si trovò di fronte un losco figuro, che le pareva di aver già intravisto di sfuggita fra gli uomini dei Bolton.

“Che cosa credi di fare qui, milady?” le chiese sgarbatamente l’uomo.

“Io? Niente” rispose lei con candore. “Passeggiavo nei dintorni della fortezza e ho creduto che questa fosse un’entrata secondaria, ma ho trovato un cancello chiuso a chiave e così sono tornata indietro.”

“E cos’hai visto? Non pensare di fare la furba con me, sai?” ringhiò il brutto ceffo.

“Tu non hai alcun diritto di trattarmi in questo modo” replicò Ariana, colpita nel suo orgoglio di Stark purosangue. “Io adesso devo rientrare al castello e…”

L’omaccione con la faccia da delinquente non sembrò impressionato. Sghignazzò e afferrò la donna per un polso, trascinandola con sé.

“Oh, sì, certo che torni al castello, milady. Ti accompagno io e vedremo che cosa penserà Lord Ramsay del tuo ficcare il nasino in cose che non ti riguardano!”

Sempre tenendola per il polso e strattonandola bruscamente, lo sgherro dei Bolton ripercorse con Ariana tutta la strada fino all’ingresso della fortezza, ma, invece di accompagnarla negli appartamenti padronali, la trascinò verso le segrete. Ariana cominciò a provare un certo qual terrore: quello era uno dei mascalzoni che servivano Ramsay e se veramente gli avesse detto che l’aveva trovata a curiosare… Lei sapeva che non era vero, ma chi poteva immaginare le reazioni di Ramsay?

“Io… non posso scendere quaggiù, mi è stato proibito!” protestò Ariana, cercando di prendere tempo.

“Ma davvero? Ecco perché cercavi di entrare di nascosto da un’altra parte… Sono curioso di vedere che farà Lord Ramsay quando lo saprà!”

Sulle scale che portavano alle segrete, però, il patibolare individuo che trascinava Ariana si imbatté proprio nel suo Lord, che, evidentemente, per quel giorno si era divertito abbastanza.

“Si può sapere che accidenti sta succedendo?” fece, spazientito, il giovane Bolton davanti a quella scena singolare.

“Succede che ho trovato la tua promessa sposa che cercava di curiosare nelle segrete, milord” rispose l’uomo.

“Io non curiosavo da nessuna parte, stavo solo cercando una porta per rientrare nel castello, ma ho trovato chiuso a chiave e stavo tornando indietro! Non mi permetterei mai di disobbedire al mio Lord” replicò Ariana. Era la verità, ma doveva anche suonare convincente perché, se Ramsay si fosse arrabbiato…

“Era nel tunnel che porta alle segrete, milord, ho pensato che…” insisté lo sgherro, meno baldanzoso di fronte al suo signore. Lasciò il polso di Ariana che subito si allontanò da lui, rintanandosi in un angolo e chiedendosi se, a quel punto, invece del matrimonio si sarebbe celebrato un bel funerale.

Ramsay, però era davvero fatto a modo suo. Invece di prendersela con lei, come Ariana temeva, allungò un manrovescio terrificante al suo servitore e poi, con le braccia incrociate, lo guardò come un insegnante potrebbe guardare un bambino che per l’ennesima volta ha sbagliato il compito.

“Tu non sei qui per pensare, Jacken, sei qui per obbedire a _me_ ” gli disse in tono glaciale. “Hai aggredito la mia futura sposa, l’hai strattonata e rimproverata come se fosse una baldracca qualsiasi e non lady Ariana Stark e futura castellana di Forte Terrore.”

“Ti chiedo perdono, milord, ma io…”

Un secondo ceffone, ancora più forte del primo, rovesciò lo sgherro per terra, sul pavimento umido. Ariana rimase sconcertata: non solo Ramsay la stava difendendo, ma aveva atterrato un omaccione che era, come minimo, il doppio di lui.

“Tu un corno! Lady Ariana è la mia promessa, da domani sarà mia moglie e quindi _appartiene a me,_ è una _mia proprietà_ e nessun altro può permettersi di sfiorarla, sono stato chiaro?” sibilò, visibilmente più irritato. “Sarò io a discutere con la mia sposa se mi darà motivo di farlo, ma nessuno si può prendere simili libertà.”

Ecco che la cosa si faceva meno rassicurante…

Ramsay sferrò un calcio allo sgherro facendolo rotolare per le scale e gli parlò un’ultima volta.

“Vedi di non mettere alla prova la mia pazienza una seconda volta o non sarò così misericordioso con te” concluse.

A quel punto si voltò verso Ariana, che aveva tentato senza successo di smaterializzarsi per entrare dentro il muro.

“Lady Ariana, ora dovremo fare un discorsetto, tu ed io, ma non è questo il luogo adatto per conferire con una signora” le disse, offrendole il braccio. La donna non poté fare altro che staccarsi dalla parete e seguirlo, con l’aria di chi viene condotto al patibolo.

Mentre salivano le scale, allontanandosi dalle segrete, Ramsay iniziò il _discorsetto_ in questione.

“Quello che diceva Jacken è vero? Sei entrata nel tunnel che porta alle segrete?”

“Sì, mio Lord, ma solo perché il cancello non era chiuso a chiave ed io credevo fosse un’entrata secondaria per il castello” rispose lei, ritenendo più saggio dire la verità. “Quando ho trovato un altro cancello chiuso a chiave ho capito di essermi sbagliata e sono tornata indietro. Non ho curiosato, te lo giuro, mio Lord.”

“Potresti essere sincera… vediamo un po’… te la sentiresti di venire _adesso_ a fare il gioco della fiducia con me? Ti fideresti di me?” la provocò Ramsay che cominciava a divertirsi.

“Quando vuoi, mio Lord. Io mi fido sempre di te” affermò risoluta Ariana, pensando che, se doveva finire scuoiata, tanto valeva essere buttata in un trabocchetto irto di lame affilate. Anzi, forse sarebbe stato più veloce…

La risposta, comunque, piacque a Ramsay.

“Non è il momento, adesso, ma mi compiace vedere che hai fiducia in me” le sorrise e fu quasi più agghiacciante di quando stava serio. “Penso che finirò per crederti. Un’ultima cosa, però: mentre eri nel tunnel, hai visto o sentito niente di strano?”

La stava mettendo alla prova, Ariana lo sapeva. Il sangue Stark le impose di dire sempre e comunque la verità.

“Ho sentito… urlare, Lord Ramsay. Qualcuno gridava e chiedeva pietà o qualcosa del genere.”

“E tu non ti sei incuriosita? Non hai cercato di vedere chi fosse?”

“Nemmeno per sogno, non sono fatti miei, quelli! Ho pensato che forse si trattava di un servitore che veniva punito per qualcosa. Non sono i metodi che usiamo a Grande Inverno, ma qui avete altre _tradizioni_ e chi sono io per discuterle?” esclamò la donna, candidamente. “Mi sono voltata e sono uscita dal tunnel… ed è lì che il tuo sgher… il tuo servitore mi ha incontrata.”

Ramsay la squadrò ben bene, ma non c’era traccia di falsità in lei. Del resto era una Stark e gli Stark non mentivano mai, nemmeno quando sarebbe stato più intelligente farlo.

“Va bene, ti credo e apprezzo il tuo rispetto per le tradizioni di Forte Terrore” concluse soddisfatto il giovane Bolton. “Ora più che mai sono convinto che tu sia proprio la sposa adatta a me. Andiamo nel salone, credo che mio padre debba parlare con te per l’organizzazione della cerimonia di domani.”

Anche stavolta se l’era cavata! Ariana sorrise sollevata e seguì docile il promesso sposo. Del resto, dal giorno seguente sarebbe stata una _sua proprietà_ …

 


	4. Capitolo quarto

Il mattino del suo matrimonio, Ariana Stark si svegliò con molto più entusiasmo e ottimismo di quanto sarebbe stato lecito supporre in una simile situazione. Il tempo era grigio e nebbioso, ma lei c’era abituata, essendo una Stark. Avvolta in una vestaglia, si recò subito ad ammirare il vestito da sposa di sua madre, che aveva portato da Grande Inverno e che, la sera prima, aveva tirato fuori dal baule e disteso su una sedia dallo schienale alto perché prendesse aria e non si spiegazzasse troppo. Era un abito semplice, grigio e con ricami, pizzi e perline bianche sul corpetto; Ariana pensò, compiaciuta, che era l’abito giusto per una Stark, piuttosto austero ma con i colori della sua casata.

Qualcun altro avrebbe potuto obiettare che, visto chi andava a sposare, avrebbe fatto meglio a vestirsi di nero…

Un leggero bussare alla porta la fece sussultare. Stavolta, però, la porta non si aprì subito dopo, invece si fecero udire le voci di due giovani donne.

“Mia Lady, possiamo entrare?”

“Abbiamo portato l’acqua per il bagno e siamo qui per aiutarti a prepararti per le nozze.”

“Oh… beh, entrate, allora” rispose, allibita, Ariana. Non aveva visto altre donne per tutto il castello nei giorni precedenti, tanto che aveva pensato che si sarebbe arrangiata senza cameriere personali prima di farsi servire da uno di quei brutti ceffi e quella pareva una piacevole novità.

Quando le due ragazze entrarono in camera, però, portando una tinozza, asciugamani e acqua calda, Ariana cambiò idea. Erano due fanciulle graziose, una bionda e l’altra bruna, ma dai loro abiti e dalle loro espressioni tutt’altro che deferenti Ariana non le classificò come cameriere; in realtà, era troppo signora e troppo Stark per pensare la parola che le avevano fatto venire in mente.

“Siamo Violet e Myranda, al tuo servizio, mia Lady” disse la bionda.

“Siamo qui per aiutarti a fare il bagno e a indossare il tuo abito. Oh, è quello? Veramente delizioso, mia Lady” fece l’altra, avvicinandosi al vestito.

Ariana, che un po’ di sangue di lupo l’aveva, ebbe l’istinto di morderla se solo avesse sfiorato il suo abito.

“Non toccarlo!” sibilò. C’era qualcosa in quella Myranda che le faceva pensare che avrebbe contaminato l’abito appartenuto a sua madre anche solo prendendolo in mano. “Siete cameriere? Non vi ho mai visto in questi tre giorni.”

Myranda si era ritratta dal vestito quando Lady Stark aveva ringhiato il suo ordine in modo inaspettato. Questi Stark erano più simili ai loro meta-lupi di quanto si pensasse…

“Non siamo realmente cameriere, siamo più… ospiti, ecco” rispose Violet, la ragazza bionda.

“Ospiti? Invitate al matrimonio, volete dire? Allora fate parte di qualche nobile famiglia e non è giusto che vi mettiate a servire” replicò Ariana, cercando di mettere nelle sue parole la giusta dose di gelo e austerità tipica della sua casata.

“Non siamo nemmeno nobili, siamo solo… non so come dire…” iniziò Myranda.

“Allora ritengo sia molto meglio _non_ dire” la interruppe Ariana. Immaginò che l’iniziativa fosse partita da Lord Bolton, o forse anche da Ramsay, ma, per quanto fosse disposta a obbedire e mostrarsi sottomessa in tutto, non si sarebbe fatta toccare da due _donne di malaffare_. Era una Stark, lei, insomma!

“Bene, vi ringrazio di avermi portato l’acqua per il bagno, ma, grazie agli Dèi, non sono ancora né impedita né inferma e posso benissimo lavarmi da sola. Lasciate pure gli asciugamani sopra il letto e uscite” disse, decisa, Ariana. “Anzi, fate una cosa utile: andate a ringraziare da parte mia il Lord che vi ha inviato qui per aiutarmi.”

“Ma non ti abbiamo aiutato, mia Lady, ci stai mandando via…” protestò Violet, evidentemente la più sfacciata delle due.

“Qual è esattamente la parte della parola _uscite_ che non vi è chiara? Ho intenzione di lavarmi da sola ed è quello che farò. A Grande Inverno non siamo avvezzi a tante cerimonie” tagliò corto la donna, che cominciava a innervosirsi.

“Allora usciamo, vieni, Myranda” rispose Violet. “Comunque non puoi indossare quel vestito e acconciarti i capelli da sola, mia Lady, perciò, dopo che avrai fatto il bagno, torneremo.”

E fu così che andò. Ariana, sempre meno convinta, cercò di sopportare la cosa pensando che, forse, era una consuetudine di Forte Terrore e che lei non avrebbe potuto opporsi più di tanto.

“Quest’abito è veramente raffinato” riprese Myranda, mentre le allacciava il vestito. “Questi colori così… invernali… sono veramente adatti alla tua nobile nascita.”

“Ma guarda, non sarà perché sono i colori degli Stark?” replicò Ariana con una vena di sarcasmo che non le veniva fuori spesso, solo quando era nervosa come in quel momento.

“I colori degli Stark, ma certo!” commentò Violet e sia lei sia Myranda scoppiarono a ridere.

Cosa ci fosse da ridere sui colori degli Stark non era dato sapere. Le due continuarono ad abbigliare, acconciare e preparare una sempre più irritata Ariana, facendole mille complimenti falsi e untuosi e una risatina dietro l’altra.

Ariana iniziò a chiedersi se, veramente, non ci fosse nemmeno una persona _normale_ a Forte Terrore. Era forse l’aria?

Finalmente, i preparativi ebbero fine e Violet e Myranda, sempre ridacchiando come due sceme, uscirono dalla stanza. Roose Bolton, evidentemente, era appostato giusto fuori dalla porta perché, non appena quelle uscirono, bussò leggermente ed entrò.

“Oh, buongiorno, mio Lord. Spero tu abbia trascorso una… buona notte” lo salutò Ariana, piuttosto a disagio. Aveva capito anche lei che l’uomo era rimasto fuori dalla porta della sua stanza per un po’ e si chiedeva se l’avesse sentita rivolgersi in tono risentito alle due giovani. In fondo, poteva essere stato un gesto gentile da parte sua averle mandato due donne per aiutarla e lei non si era comportata bene.

“Buongiorno a te, mia Lady. Sono veramente soddisfatto di essere giunto a questo lieto giorno che unirà le nostre due casate” disse Lord Bolton. “Mi dispiace per la maleducazione e la sfacciataggine di Violet e Myranda, ma, purtroppo, non c’erano altre fanciulle a disposizione per aiutare la sposa ad abbigliarsi. Ad ogni modo, benché siano due oche, sembra che abbiano fatto un buon lavoro.”

Sollevata, Ariana sorrise. A quanto pareva, Roose Bolton la pensava come lei su quelle due streghette.

“E’ stato comunque un pensiero gentile e, del resto, a Grande Inverno non siamo abituati ai lussi ed io sono sempre stata in grado di cavarmela da sola, se necessario.”

“Una vera lady del Nord!” esclamò compiaciuto l’uomo. “Meglio così, perché anche a Forte Terrore non ci abbandoniamo a lussi inutili. Molto bene, se la sposa è pronta possiamo avviarci.”

Ariana lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

“Oh, sì, non c’è stato tempo di spiegarti, ovviamente” riprese il Lord. “Poiché tu non hai parenti che possano accompagnarti, abbiamo deciso di fare un piccolo strappo alla tradizione: ti scorterò io stesso fino all’imbocco del sentiero che porta all’albero del cuore; lì, ti attenderà il tuo sposo, vi prenderete per mano e avanzerete insieme fino a giungere al cospetto del dio, poi reciterete le formule di rito e le nozze saranno celebrate.”

“Mio Lord, hai avuto una bellissima idea” esclamò Ariana con autentico entusiasmo. “Mi chiedevo, infatti, come avrei dovuto comportarmi… Mi sembra davvero poetico e delicato che i due sposi arrivino mano nella mano davanti all’albero del cuore!”

Roose Bolton avrebbe voluto dire che non c’era proprio niente di _poetico e delicato_ nello sposarsi con suo figlio Ramsay e che mai due termini avrebbero potuto essere meno adatti al promesso sposo… ma, visto che la sposina pareva tanto contenta, pensò che alla fine fosse meglio così, Ramsay doveva sposarselo lei ed era preferibile che la cosa le piacesse il più possibile.   

Il matrimonio si svolse come stabilito. Lord Bolton accompagnò Ariana sul sentiero mentre i patibolari servitori erano disposti a destra e a sinistra; all’imboccatura del sentiero attendeva Ramsay, una volta tanto abbigliato in modo un po’ più degno di un Lord che di un contadino, in velluto nero e con un farsetto di cuoio con il macabro stemma della sua casata, l’uomo scuoiato. Gli sposi si presero per mano e andarono verso l’albero del cuore, seguiti da Roose Bolton e dai testimoni Frey. Lì pronunciarono le semplici frasi di rito, poi chinarono il capo in silenzio per una breve preghiera e infine, com’era consuetudine in tutti i matrimoni dei Sette Regni, Ramsay avvolse attorno alle spalle della sposa il mantello con il simbolo dei Bolton, per stare a significare che Ariana, contenta lei, faceva ora parte di quella famiglia. I matrimoni al Nord erano molto semplici e veloci e non vi erano officianti, pertanto, terminato il rituale, sposi e testimoni si incamminarono nuovamente verso il castello, dov’era stato allestito il banchetto di nozze.

Mentre gli invitati Frey approfittavano dell’occasione per mangiare, bere e divertirsi, Ariana si guardava intorno incuriosita, seduta tra Ramsay e Lord Bolton come si conveniva alla nuova _Lady di Forte Terrore_. Il banchetto ricordava un po’ quelli di Grande Inverno e lei pensava che le sarebbe piaciuto che, in quel giorno così _speciale_ , fossero state presenti anche le persone a lei care: Robb, che aveva incoraggiato quel matrimonio, Maestro Luwin, i piccoli Bran e Rickon… Chissà, forse, ora che erano sposati, Ramsay l’avrebbe portata qualche volta a fare loro visita a Grande Inverno.

Tutto ciò per sottolineare che Ariana non aveva proprio capito un beneamato di tutto quanto era accaduto e del perché i Bolton avevano voluto quell’unione. 

In un’atmosfera insolitamente gaia per un posto come Forte Terrore, la festa e il banchetto si protrassero fino a sera. Roose Bolton sembrava l’anima della compagnia, il che era tutto dire, e proponeva continui brindisi alla sposa, cui i Frey rispondevano con entusiasmo.

“Brindiamo a Lady Ariana, grazie alla quale le nostre due casate, Bolton e Stark, si sono unite in una sola e proteggeranno il Nord!”

“Brindiamo alla nuova Lady di Forte Terrore!”

Questo brindisi era vagamente più sinistro…

  

   


	5. Capitolo quinto e ultimo

Si era fatta ormai notte e tutti avevano festeggiato come si conveniva; Ariana, da buona Stark, era stata invece piuttosto frugale nel mangiare e non aveva toccato il vino.

“Mia Lady, non hai bevuto vino” notò Ser Hosteen Frey, che a quanto pareva non era capace di farsi gli affari suoi. “Pare quasi che tu non sia partecipe della nostra gioia.”

“Vi assicuro che sono molto felice ed emozionata e che sto vivendo il giorno più bello della mia vita” rispose convinta Ariana. “Purtroppo, però, non sono abituata a bere e so che, se prendessi più di un piccolo sorso di vino, comincerei a ridere in modo molto poco signorile e a dire sciocchezze, per cui prego tutti voi di perdonarmi se non posso unirmi ai brindisi.”

“Non c’è nulla di cui scusarsi, Lady Ariana, non devi sentirti obbligata a fare qualcosa che non ti senti” la rassicurò un Roose Bolton insolitamente premuroso. In realtà stava pensando che Ariana tendeva a dire delle sciocchezze anche senza bere e chissà cosa avrebbe tirato fuori… magari di nuovo qualcosa su Re Robb o altri argomenti sui quali era meglio tacere.

“Ma dai, sarebbe divertente, allora, farla bere un po’!” intervenne invece Ramsay, a cui l’idea era piaciuta.

“Non mi sembra proprio il caso” ribatté gelidamente il Lord suo padre.

“Questa è una _festa_ , sì o no? E, se stiamo festeggiando, cosa c’è di male se Lady Ariana si lascia un po’ andare?”

“Ho detto di no” ripeté Lord Bolton, innervosito. Tutti tacquero e la temperatura sembrò scendere di parecchi gradi.

“Beh… si è fatto tardi…” provò a dire allora Ser Aenys, tanto per cambiare argomento. “Forse è giunta l’ora di accompagnare gli sposi in camera.”

Il suggerimento di Ser Aenys parve incontrare il favore degli altri ospiti, distrasse Ramsay dall’idea di far ubriacare la povera sposina e piacque anche a Lord Bolton.

“Ser Aenys ha ragione, ritengo anch’io che sia giunto il momento” disse, abbozzando un sorriso. “Tra l’altro, poiché sia io sia i nostri graditi ospiti dovremo ripartire domani, o, al massimo, dopodomani, è preferibile che non eccediamo nel bere e nel cibo. In fondo è a una guerra che dobbiamo tornare, anche se per qualche tempo abbiamo indugiato in pensieri più lieti.”

“Allora cosa aspettiamo?” esclamò Ser Hosteen. “Portiamo a letto gli sposini!”

A quanto pareva, i figli di Lord Walder Frey avevano ereditato quantomeno la sua cortesia e il suo tatto da gentiluomo.

Roose Bolton, che era il più lucido di tutti, si accorse che Ariana era rimasta alquanto sconvolta alla proposta di quei simpaticoni dei Frey e, una volta tanto, decise di essere misericordioso, anche perché conveniva soprattutto a lui che quella prima notte andasse bene... 

“Miei cari ospiti, come ho già detto, si è fatto tardi e, probabilmente, già domani dovremo ripartire per raggiungere l’esercito alle Torri Gemelle” disse. “Abbiamo festeggiato abbastanza e penso che sia meglio ritirarci nelle nostre stanze per riposare ed essere pronti per la partenza. So che la messa a letto degli sposi è una tradizione in tutti i Sette Regni, ma, come devo nuovamente ricordare, ci troviamo in un periodo triste, di battaglie e perdite. Trovo che un eccesso di baldoria sarebbe fuori luogo, considerato anche il fatto che la nostra Lady Ariana è sicuramente provata dalle tragedie che hanno colpito la sua nobile famiglia.”

Delusi, i Frey si rimisero a sedere. La cerimonia della messa a letto degli sposi era una delle cose che più li divertiva e alle Torri Gemelle, con tutta quella gente, accadeva anche piuttosto di frequente.

“Trasformare in un baccanale un evento così grandioso e importante come l’unione delle nostre famiglie significherebbe privarlo del suo immenso valore e, in questo momento, arrecherebbe offesa alla memoria del compianto Lord Eddard Stark e a tutti coloro che, come il nostro amato Re Robb, invece di festeggiare stanno combattendo e pianificando battaglie” spiegò con molta calma Roose Bolton. Naturalmente erano solo belle parole, ciò che gli stava a cuore era tranquillizzare Ariana che, accanto a lui, aveva l’espressione di chi vorrebbe trovarsi a mille miglia di distanza.

“Non vorrei arrecare offesa a nessuno” intervenne, timidamente, Ser Jared Frey, “ma, anche se siamo in guerra, gli sposi dovranno pur consumare il matrimonio, no?”

“E’ naturale, anche perché in caso contrario le nozze non avrebbero validità” ribatté Lord Bolton. “Quello che ho detto, però, è che non voglio che questo momento di così vitale importanza per il futuro delle nostre casate venga ridotto a qualcosa di volgare. Pertanto, sarò io stesso ad accompagnare in camera mio figlio e la sua sposa con il massimo rispetto e la massima riservatezza possibili.”

“Mi sembra giusto” concordò Ser Aenys, lanciando un’occhiataccia ai fratelli. “Noi, dunque, ci ritireremo nelle nostre stanze. Ti siamo infinitamente grati, mio Lord, per averci concesso l’onore di invitarci a questo matrimonio così importante per la tua famiglia e ti domandiamo perdono se siamo stati eccessivamente indelicati.”

Gli ospiti presero congedo e si ritirarono. Nella sala restarono soltanto Roose Bolton, Ramsay e Ariana.

“Bel discorso, padre, a un certo punto mi avevi quasi preoccupato, sembrava che alla fine non se ne facesse niente!” commentò Ramsay, al quale non poteva fregare di meno di offendere la memoria degli Stark morti e di quelli che dovevano morire entro breve.

“Ramsay, recati nella tua stanza _subito_ ” gli intimò il padre, squadrandolo minaccioso. “Sarò io ad accompagnare Lady Ariana.”

“Sì, vado, vado…” brontolò il giovane, avviandosi verso le scale.

Roose Bolton la prese con maggior calma per avere la possibilità di scambiare due parole con la sposa.

“Lady Ariana, finora ti sei comportata come meglio non potevi anche nelle circostanze più difficili” le disse. “Confido che continuerai a mostrarti docile e saggia e che non fallirai proprio nel momento più importante. Sai bene che un matrimonio, per essere valido, deve essere consumato e non penso che vorrai deludere tuo nipote, il nostro amato Re, che appoggia ferventemente tale unione.”

“Sarò felice di fare il mio dovere così come mi viene richiesto” rispose, decisa, Ariana che, da vera Stark qual era, scattava sempre prontamente alla parola _dovere_. Il piccolo particolare non trascurabile era, semmai, che in tale frangente lei aveva le idee molto poco chiare su quale sarebbe stato questo suo _dovere_.

“Molto bene, allora non ci saranno problemi” concluse l’uomo, mostrando una sicurezza che era lontano dal provare. Ariana aveva l’espressione sperduta e sembrava piuttosto confusa e lui poteva solo sperare che tutto ciò non irritasse Ramsay: solo gli Dèi sapevano che cosa avrebbe potuto combinare quel ragazzo se le cose non fossero andate per il verso giusto! Certo, la possibilità di diventare Lord di Grande Inverno era molto allettante per lui e ben sapeva che tale opportunità gli veniva solo ed esclusivamente dall’unione con Ariana, ma, se si fosse arrabbiato per qualunque motivo, avrebbe potuto pure dimenticarsene per cinque minuti…  

Ad ogni modo, nonostante i dubbi e le perplessità, alla fine Ariana entrò nella camera di Ramsay, dove il giovane era già pronto e pure un tantino irritato per il ritardo.

“Oh, fortunato chi ti vede, Lady Ariana, pensavo ti fossi persa!” fu tutta la calorosa accoglienza che riservò alla sua sposa.

“Perdonami, mio Lord, ma il Lord tuo padre voleva parlarmi…”

“Sì, ho notato che _il Lord mio padre_ ha tante cose da dire e tutte nei momenti meno opportuni” la interruppe lui. “Stasera con i suoi discorsi stava per farmi imbestialire.”

“Non è il caso, mio Lord” disse subito Ariana, che di sicuro non voleva mandare in collera Ramsay e tantomeno in quel frangente.

“Va bene, ora non metterti a chiacchierare pure tu, ne ho sentite abbastanza di chiacchiere e abbiamo altro da fare” replicò il giovane in modo molto spiccio. “Togliti quello stramaledetto vestito.”

“Oh, non ti è sembrato adatto per la cerimonia? Sono così desolata, Lord Ramsay, avresti dovuto dirmelo e avrei indossato qualcos’altro. Forse avresti preferito i colori della tua casata? Questo era…” Ariana tentava in ogni modo di compiacere Ramsay ed era veramente spaventata all’idea di averlo offeso involontariamente con la scelta dell’abito.

“No, il vestito è andato benissimo per il matrimonio, ma ora non serve più” chiarì il ragazzo. “Ora è il momento che tu ti spogli, nel caso non l’avessi capito. Ma devo proprio dirti tutto?”

Ariana era una Stark fino alla punta dei capelli e se qualcuno le diceva che il suo _dovere_ era spogliarsi, lei lo faceva, punto e basta. Imbarazzata, intimidita e vergognandosi da morire fece quanto le era stato ordinato, cercando di pensare ad altro, tipo, che so, il motto della sua famiglia…

“Non startene lì impalata, mi sembri un fantasma! Mettiti a letto, no? E’ incredibile, ma devo spiegarti tutto parola per parola? Ma chi me l’ha mandata questa?”

Con uno scatto fulmineo, Ariana s’infilò nel letto tirandosi il lenzuolo fin sopra il naso.

“Io non ti capisco proprio” disse Ramsay, che non sapeva se ridere o arrabbiarsi di brutto. “Mi eri sembrata contenta di sposarmi, in questi giorni a Forte Terrore, hai cambiato idea per caso? Cosa sono tutte queste storie?”

“Ma io sono veramente contenta di essere la tua sposa, mio Lord!” protestò Ariana, a cui non pareva di aver dimostrato il contrario in alcun modo. “Sto facendo qualcosa di sbagliato?”

“Direi quasi tutto” fu la lapidaria risposta di Ramsay. Poi una piccola luce si fece pian piano strada in quel guazzabuglio di pensieri che era la sua mente. “Aspetta un attimo… tu… tu non hai la minima idea di quello di cui sto parlando, non è così?”

“Un’idea… generale sì, suppongo, però in quanto ai dettagli… temo che i dettagli mi sfuggano, mio Lord, sono desolata…”

“Ripeti quella parola un’altra volta e te lo darò io un motivo per essere _davvero desolata_!” replicò bruscamente Ramsay, salvo poi accorgersi che, se voleva ottenere qualcosa quella notte, una frase simile era quantomeno fuori luogo. “Beh, ora non spaventarti, l’ho detto così per dire. Insomma, non è che devi prendermi sempre sul serio. Dovevo immaginarmelo che gli Stark, così puri e austeri, di queste cose non parlassero… poi però Ned Stark è riuscito ad avere cinque figli e un bastardo, per cui qualche cosa doveva saperne, ma non veniva certo a raccontarlo alla sorella! Comunque, tornando a noi, visto che non sai nulla, sarà opportuno che lasci fare a me e che mi obbedisca se ti dico qualcosa. Ci siamo capiti?”

“Obbedirò a qualunque istruzione, mio Lord” rispose risoluta Ariana, che a quel punto era intenzionata a compiere il suo _dovere_ nel miglior modo possibile, da degna discendente degli Stark.

“ _Istruzioni_?” Ramsay si trovò a ridere, suo malgrado. Quell’Ariana lo divertiva davvero e c’era anche la possibilità che lo divertisse come intendeva lui. “Va bene, chiamale come ti pare, basta che fai quel che ti dico io.”

Quando una Stark dice qualcosa, è certo che lo farà, a qualunque costo. Ramsay poté così consumare il suo matrimonio senza altre incresciose interruzioni e, anzi, rimase pure stupito dalla docilità di Ariana. Insomma, le premesse non erano state incoraggianti, ma il risultato fu decisamente superiore al previsto. E qui lasciamo che sia il lettore a immaginarsi il seguito, se ne avrà voglia…

 

Il mattino successivo, Roose Bolton si svegliò presto chiedendosi come fosse andata quella notte così importante per la riuscita del suo piano. Come Lord del castello avrebbe potuto anche andare direttamente nella stanza degli sposi a chiedere delucidazioni, ma poi preferì attendere nel salone per ostentare ancora un po’ di riguardo a Lady Stark. Più tardi, comunque, lo raggiunse Ramsay che, per fortuna, aveva un’aria tranquilla e compiaciuta.

“Non credevo che avrei mai detto una cosa simile, padre, ma questa volta hai avuto ragione su tutto” esordì con un discreto entusiasmo. “Ariana è veramente una donna divertente e anche intelligente, devo ammettere che hai scelto bene la sposa per me.”

“ _Divertente_ in che senso?” chiese, preoccupato, Lord Bolton che purtroppo sapeva bene in cosa consistesse la maggior parte dei divertimenti del figlio.

“In _tutti_ i sensi” precisò Ramsay. “No, non le ho fatto del male, non fare quella faccia, non mi ha dato alcun motivo di arrabbiarmi e anzi è stata davvero una piacevole compagnia!”

“Sono lieto di sapere che sei compiaciuto di lei, allora” commentò Roose Bolton, laconico.

“ _Parecchio_ compiaciuto, direi” specificò Ramsay, anche se il padre ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. “Inoltre, come ti ho detto, è anche una donna intelligente che capisce quanto valgo. Pensa che proprio stamani mi ha chiesto come mai tu non mi hai ancora fatto riconoscere con un decreto reale!”

“Che cosa?” sospirò Lord Bolton. Ecco, ci mancava pure Ariana a mettere in testa a Ramsay qualche altra idiozia…

“Sì, voglio dire che tu mi hai riconosciuto come figlio, però qui al Nord e anche in tutti i Sette Regni tanti non ci credono e continuano a chiamarmi il… beh, insomma, lo sai anche tu come si permettono di chiamarmi” spiegò Ramsay, tutto infervorato. “Però Ariana dice che tu potresti parlare con Robb, oppure gli scriverebbe lei stessa, per chiedergli un decreto reale che stabilisca che sono un Bolton a tutti gli effetti, una volta per tutte!”

Roose Bolton divenne verdastro.

“Ora non sentirti male, padre. So bene che lei non deve comunicare con Robb altrimenti va all’aria tutto il nostro piano, però questo mi ha fatto venire in mente che tu potresti chiedere a Lord Tywin di ottenere dal Re suo nipote un decreto reale che mi riconosca come Bolton per tutti i Sette Regni, in cambio del favore che gli farai eliminando Robb Stark. Non ti pare?” insinuò Ramsay, che le pensava davvero tutte.

“Beh, sì, ci penserò” tagliò corto il Lord, ma il ragazzo non si accontentava di una simile risposta.

“Spero che farai qualcosa di più che pensarci” insisté. “Voglio quel decreto reale e voglio essere un Bolton per tutti. Immagino che tu sappia cosa succederebbe se mi venisse in mente di fare due chiacchiere con Ariana… stiamo andando molto d’accordo, sai? A chi pensi che crederebbe, adesso? A te o al suo amato sposo?”

“E va bene, va bene, parlerò con Lord Tywin e avrai il tuo stramaledetto decreto reale!” sibilò l’uomo, spazientito. “Credevo che ti bastasse diventare Lord di Grande Inverno!”

“Certo che mi basta, mio futuro Re del Nord, però voglio essere il Lord di Grande Inverno a tutti gli effetti e, per farlo, mi occorre quel decreto da sbattere in faccia a chiunque osi mettere in giro maldicenze su di me.”

“Avrai il tuo decreto e il tuo nome, tu però cerca di far bene la tua parte e non _eccedere_ troppo, sai cosa intendo…”

“Farò la mia parte” affermò Ramsay.

Roose Bolton dovette ammettere che, in certi momenti, Ramsay era veramente un Bolton a tutti gli effetti… peccato che ne avesse preso solo la parte peggiore!

Quel pomeriggio stesso, Lord Bolton ripartì per le Torri Gemelle, tutto sommato soddisfatto. Aveva organizzato bene il matrimonio e, se Ramsay non si fosse lasciato prendere dai suoi cinque minuti, i Bolton avrebbero ottenuto tutto quello che volevano.

Ora doveva solo pensare a come organizzare i quattro funerali, uno per ogni legittimo erede Stark rimasto…         

 

FINE


End file.
